23 Stycznia 2000
TVP 1 06.30 Wstań prawą nogą - magazyn poranny 07.00 Proszę o odpowiedź 07.15 Za czy przeciw 08.00 Byli sobie odkrywcy (19/26): Lewis i Clark - serial animowany, Francja/Kanada 1997 08.30 Teleranek 08.55 Szaleństwa panny Ewy (3-ost.): Mur graniczny - serial przygodowy, Polska 1984 09.50 Wiadomości naukowe 10.00 W Starym Kinie: Zabawna historia wydarzyła się w drodze na Forum (The Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum) - komedia muzyczna, USA 1966, 11.35 Sportowy XX wiek - program dokumentalny 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Ludzki świat - teleturniej wiedzy religijnej 12.45 Tańce polskie: Tańce cieszyńskie 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.45 Telewizja pragnień: Ziemia obiecana (3/4) - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Daniel Olbrychski, Wojciech Pszoniak, Andrzej Seweryn, Anna Nehrebecka, Bożena Dykiel 14.45 Koncert życzeń 15.15 Zwierzęta świata: Zatopiona Kraina Scilly (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 15.45 Poczet Regionów Polski: Mazowsze 16.20 Sensacje XX wieku: Największa tajemnica XX wieku 16.45 Anegdoty prezydenckie Longina Pastusiaka: Abraham Lincoln 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.00 Bohaterowie i nikczemnicy - Królowa Wschodu (Heroes and Villains - Queen of the East) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1999, reż. Mark Chapman, wyk. Jennifer Sauders, Patrick Barlow, Scott Handy (26 min) 18.35 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Wieczorynka: I pies i wydra - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Hrabia Monte Christo (Le comte de Monte Cristo) (3/8) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1998 21.05 Pierwszy krzyk (19) - serial dokumentalny Wojciecha Szumowskiego (stereo) 21.35 Decyzja należy do ciebie: Narzeczona - program publicystyczny tak - 0-70055580, nie - 0-70055590 22.15 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie - magazyn kryminalny (suplement) 22.20 Sportowa niedziela 22.50 Ulica Półksiężyca (Half-Moon Street) - thriller, W. Bryt./USA 1986. 00.20 Alfa: W 90' dookoła świata 00.40 Zygmunt Freud - odkrycie psychoanalizy (2-ost.): Rozwój teorii 1914 - 1960 - film dokumentalny, Francja 1997 01.40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Hrabia Monte Christo (Le comte de Monte Cristo) (3/8) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1998 /dla niesłyszących/ 7.55 Słowo na niedzielę niesłyszących 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 M.A.S.H. (157) - serial prod. USA 9.30 Austriackie impresje 10.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 10.30 Kręcioła 10.50 Proton - magazyn sensacji naukowych 11.20 Wyprawa z National Geographic: Wulkaniczna wyspa - film dok. prod. USA 11.50 Tatuaż - komedia prod. francuskiej 13.20 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 14.00 30 ton! -lista, lista -lista przebojów 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy (198): Lalki - telenowela TVP 15.35 Koncert urodzinowy Formacji Nieżywych Schabuff 16.35 Na dobre i na złe (10): Szantaż - serial TVP 17.30 7 dni świat 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Święta wojna - serial TVP 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Magazyn piłkarski "Gol" 20.00 Spotkanie z balladą - Horror w Kopydłowie - Ale kino! (1) 21.00 Panorama 21.21 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport-tefegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Nowojorscy gliniarze (112) - serial prod. amerykańskiej 22.25 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkurus 22.35 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Stara kobieta wysiaduje, autor Tadeusz Różewiucz 23.45 Okna: Zło 0.30 Fizjologia małżeństwa: Rozmysianie XVI - Wojna domowa o manifestach 0.45 Ostatni cel - film fabularny prod. włoskiej 2.20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Disco Polo Live 07.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 07.15 Wystarczy chcieć 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Sok z żuka (1) - serial animowany 08.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 09.00 Power Rangers (150) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) 09.30 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Pomoc domowa (The Nunny) (144) - serial komediowy, USA 1998 11.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (70) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1997 12.00 Dharma i Greg (Dharma & Greg) (43) - serial komediowy, USA 1997 12.30 Jeśli dziś wtorek, to jesteśmy w Belgii - komedia USA 14.15 Disco Polo Live 15.30 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Rodzina zastępcza (21) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998 16.50 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Rycerz nocy (Night Man) (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997 18.10 Siedmiu wspaniałych (Magnificent Seven) (20) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) (142) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Ich troje - komedia prod. USA 22.45 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.50 Na każdy temat - talk show Mariusza Szczygła 03.55 FIFA TV 00.25 Magazyn sportowy 01.40 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.50 Telesklep 7.50 Patrol Jin Jin (4) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.15 Hutch Miodowe Serce (32) - senal animowany dla dzieci 8.40 Rainbow Brite (6) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Twój problem nasza głowa program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Historia Żółtej Ciżemki - film dla dzieci, Polska 11.30 Z życia gwiazd - serial kom., USA 12.00 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 12.30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 Start w tvn meta na scenie program rozrywkowy 13.30 The Best - Nie do Wiary - opowieści niesamowite 14.00 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 14.30 Krótkie spięcie - komedia sensacyjna, USA 16.30 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 17.15 Mini Playback Show 18.30 Lot 001 - serial komediowy, Polska 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.30 To było grane - program rozrywkowy 21.35 Pod napięciem - talk show 22.05 Wizjer tvn 22.35 Wprost TV - magazyn 23.05 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 23.20 Przeciwności - film obyczajowy, USA 1.10 Cela nr - reportaż 1.40 Granie na zawołanie TV Kraków 07.00 (WP) Książę i żebrak - serial przygodowy 07.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Domator - program poradnikowy 08.15 Przeboje TV Kraków 08.35 Kalejdoskop sportowy 09.00 (WP) Taki pejzaż 09.25 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: T jak Tuga - felieton 09.40 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 10.00 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.10 (WP) Od Platona do Newtona - program popularnonaukowy 10.30 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Spotkania z literaturą 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 12.50 W stronę gór - magazyn krajoznawczy 13.10 Życiorysy z refrenem 13.40 Kinomania - teleturniej 14.10 Kufer babci Aliny - program poradnikowy 14.30 (WP) Narodziny Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.05 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Post scriptum Kroniki 18.30 (WP) Program sportowy 21.00 Sprawozdawczy magazyn sportowy 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Kocham Cię życie - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Dekalog X - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Jerzy Stuhr, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Henryk Bista, Olaf Lubaszenko (57 min) 23.00 (WP) Podniebni szpiedzy - film dokumentalny 23.55 Zakończenie programu Nasza TV 06.00 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Kobra (Cobra) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993-94, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Allison Hossack, James Tolkan 09.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin) (11,12) - serial przygodowy, USA 1954, reż. Earl Bellamy, wyk. Lee Aaker, James Brown, Joe Sawyer (50 min) 10.05 Gorący temat (Live Shot) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Colin Bucksey/Scott Brazil, wyk. Sam Anderson, David Birney, Michael Watson (50 min) 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (44) - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny Kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (44) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 12.00 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 12.30 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.00 60 minut 14.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin) (11,12) - serial przygodowy, USA 1954, reż. Earl Bellamy, wyk. Lee Aaker, James Brown, Joe Sawyer (50 min) 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (44) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.25 Magiczny Kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (44) - serial animowany, Francja, 1995 15.50 Kobra (Cobra) - serial sensacyjny, USA, 1993-94, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Allison Hossack, James Tolkan 16.45 Wojownik karate (Karate Warrior) - film karate, Włochy 1987, reż. Larry Ludman, wyk. Jared Martin, Janet Agren, Kim Stuart, Ken Watanabe (84 min) 18.20 Gorący temat (Live Shot) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Colin Bucksey, Scott Brazil, wyk. Sam Anderson, David Birney, Michael Watson (50 min) 19.10 Szczury nabrzeża - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Brett Partridge (45 min) 20.00 Sądna noc (Judgement Night) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Stephen Hopkins, wyk. Emilio Estevez, Cuba Gooding Jr, Denis Leary, Stephen Dorff (105 min) 22.00 Kameleon 2 - serial SF, USA 1997, wyk. Michael T. Weiss, Andrea Parker, Pamela Gidley, Jamie Denton (45 min) 22.50 Super WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.20 Żelazny legion (Legion of Iron) - thriller, USA 1989, reż. Yakow Bentsvi, wyk. Kevin T. Walsh, Erica Nunn, Camille Carigan, Jacar Bressky (87 min) 00.50 Super WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.20 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.20 Autostrada do Nieba - serial USA 7.10 Teleshopping 8.10 Sliders IV - serial USA 9.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki 10.20 Zagubiony w czasie - serial USA 11.10 Wiatr ze Wschodu - film franc. 13.05 Ukryta kamera 13.25 Legenda WIllhelma Tella 14.20 Autostrada do Nieba - serial USA 15.15 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial USA 15.40 Siódme niebo - serial USA 17.20 Po co raperom czapki - komedia USA 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 19.00 To i Owo 19.10 Szczury nadbrzeża - serial austral. 20.00 Sądna noc - film USA 22.00 Kameleon III - serial USA 22.50 Dom śmierci - film USA 0.20 McCall - serial USA 1.10 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial USA 1.35 Sądna noc - film USA 3.20 Kameleon III - serial USA 4.05 Dom śmierci - film USA TV Polonia 6.00 Czterdziestolatek 6.50 Mój ślad 7.05 Słowo na niedzielę 7.10 To wszystko jest po drodze 7.40 Złotopolscy 8.05 Złotopolscy 8.35 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku 9.00 Ala i As: Wesołe dinozaury 9.30 Niedzielne muzykowanie, Koncert finałowy III Wielkanocnego Festiwalu Ludwika Van Beethovena 10.10 Wlastmil Hoffman - reportaż 10.40 Wspomnień czar: Papa się żeni 12.00 Anioł Pański 12.15 Czasy 12.30 Portrety: Żeniacka Tuchowskie 13.00 Transmisja mszy świętej z Katedry na Wawelu 14.05 Wieści polonijne 14.15 Teatr familijny: Biała dama 15.05 Teledyski na życzenie 15.15 Zaproszenie: Po dzbanuszku zdrowie wraca 15.35 Mój ślad 15.40 Jestem, Łucja Prus 16.30 Magazyn Polonijny z Niemiec 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Elżbieta, Królowa Anglii - serial ang. 18.45 Ludzie listy piszą 19.05 Dziennik telewizyjny 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.53 Sport 20.00 Alfabet Gwiazd: Sekret 21.20 Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa, czyli Co każdy satyryk wiedzieć powinien, cz. 3 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport-telegram 23.00 Dozwolone od lat 40 0.00 Sportowa niedziela 0.30 Jestem Łucja Prus 1.15 Mój ślad 1.20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka: Kowboje i Indianie 1.30 Wiadomości 1.50 Sport 1.54 Prognoza pogody 2.00 Alfabet Gwiazd: Sekret 3.40 Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa, czyli Co każdy satyryk wiedzieć powinien, cz. 3 4.30 Panorama 4.50 Sport-telegram 5.00 Dozwolone od lat 40-tu 6.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 06.00 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 06.30 Kuźnia Szczęście - teleturniej 07.00 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 07.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Film dokumentalny 09.00 Hawaje pięć-zero (90) - serial kryminalny, USA (50 min) 10.00 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu (10) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1998 10.30 Super Dave (7) - serial animowany, Włochy 1992 11.00 Jackie Collins: rozmowy bez tajemnic (Jackie Collins) (3/30) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1998 11.30 Extralarge - serial sensacyjny, Włochy 1993, wyk. Philip Michael Thomas, Bud Spencer (45 min) 12.30 Bill Cosby i straszne dzieciaki (Kids Say the Darndest Things) (23) - serial komediowy, USA 1997-98, wyk. Bill Cosby (25 min) 13.00 Safari w Hollywood (Hollywood Safari) (10) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Sam Jones, David Lago, Tommy Devers, Joe Gerard Burke (50 min) 14.00 Słoniom na ratunek (Running Wild) - film przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Timothy Bond, wyk. Gregory Harrison, Cody Jones, Brooke Nevin, Lori Hallier (92 min) (powt.) 15.45 Powrót Ernesta (Ernest Rides Again) - komedia, USA 1993, reż. John R. Cherry, wyk. Jim Varney, Ron James, Linda Kash, Tom Butler (95 min) (powt.) 17.30 Benny Hill (67) - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Na wirażu (Fast Track) (19) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1997, wyk. Keith Carradine, Tristan Rogers, Fred Williamson, Duncan Regehr (50 min) 19.00 Scarlett (8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. John Erman, wyk. Joanne Whalley-Kilmer, Timothy Dalton, Stephen Colins, Sean Bean (50 min) 19.50 Biznes tydzień 20.05 Kameleon (The Pretender) (3/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-9, wyk. Michael T. Weiss, Andrea Parker, Patrick Bauchau (45 min) (powt.) 21.00 Gorączka w mieście (L.A. Heat 2) (17) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Wolf Larson, Steven Williams, Dawn Radenbangh, Renee Tennison (45 min) 21.50 Komisarz Rex (Komissar Rex) (45) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, reż. Hajo Gies/Oliver Hirschbiegel/Detlef Ronfeldt, wyk. Tobias Moretti, Karl Markovics, Fritz Muliar, Agnieszka Wagner (45 min) 22.45 Terror na tamie (Terminal Rush) - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1995, reż. Damian Lee, wyk. Don The Dragon Wilson, Roddy Piper, Michael Anderson, Brian Warren (90 min) 00.25 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 00.55 ROCKMKK - program muzyczny 01.25 Afficionado - program muzyczny Jana Jakuba Nagabczyńskiego 01.55 Pożegnanie Canal + 07.00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane 08.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany 08.25 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody 3 - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 09.00 (K) Joanna D'Arc (Joan of Arc) (2) - dramat historyczny, USA/Kanada 1999, reż. Christian Douguay, wyk. Leelee Sobieski, Jacqueline Bisset, Powers Boothe (92 min) 10.35 (K) Deser: Delikatność uczuć - film krótkometrażowy 10.45 (K) Deser: 'Delikatność uczuć' od kuchni - film krótkometrażowy 10.55 (K) John Wayne: Amerykańska legenda - film dokumentalny 12.30 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 13.25 Aktualności filmowe 13.55 (K) Z wiatrem przeminęło (Wind With the Gone) - film obyczajowy, Argentyna 1998, reż. Alejandro Agresti, wyk. Angela Molina, Vera Fogwill, Fabian Vena, Jean Rochefort (91 min) 15.35 (K) Dziwna para 2 (The Odd Couple II) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Howard Deutch, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Walter Mathau (92 min) 17.10 (K) Dziewczyna żołnierza (Soldier's Sweetheart) - dramat wojenny, USA 1998, reż. Thomas Michael Donnelly, wyk. Kiefer Sutherland, Skeet Ulrich, Georgina Cates (107 min) 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie - serial animowany 19.50 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial komediowy 20.25 Szczepan i Irenka: Kajak - serial animowany 20.30 13 Posterunek 2 - serial komediowy 21.00 (K) Księżniczki z Beverly Hills (B.A.P.S.) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Robert Townsend, wyk. Halle Berry, Martin Landau, Natalie Desselle (88 min) 22.30 (K) Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 00.30 (K) Dziwna planeta (Strange Planet) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Emma-Kate Crogham, wyk. Claudia Karvan, Naomi Watts, Alice Garner, Aaron Jeffrey (92 min) 02.05 (K) Peacemaker (The Peacemaker) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Mimi Leder, wyk. George Cloney, Nicole Kidman, Marcel Iures, Aleksander Baluyev (119 min) 04.05 (K) Deser: Między nami mamusiami - film krótkometrażowy 04.25 (K) Deser: Siekane mięso - film krótkometrażowy 04.30 (K) Mniejsze zło (Lesser Evil) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. David Mackay, wyk. David Paymer, Arliss Howard (93 min) 06.05 (K) Cień na duszy - film dokumentalny TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07.30 Telewizja Maksymalnej Temperatury - program publicystyczny 08.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 08.30 Inside Britain - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 09.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Telewizja Maksymalnej Temperatury - program publicystyczny 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Ameryka w perspektywie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 13.30 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 14.00 Dzisiejsza Wielka Brytania - magazyn 14.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki oraz losowanie nagród dla członków Klubu TMT 2000 - filmy animowane 16.00 Ameryka w perspektywie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 16.30 Auto Moto Puls - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 17.30 Żyjący las - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 1998 18.00 Szkoła dobrego dziennikarstwa - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 18.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - życzenia od telewidzów 21.00 Smak muzyki - program muzyczny 21.30 Demon (Daemon) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1985, reż. Colin Finbow, wyk. Arnold Moreel, Susannah York, Bert Parnaby, Moritz Baumann (90 min) 23.00 Auto Moto Puls - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.30 Amerykański orzeł (American Eagle) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Robert J. Smawley, wyk. Asher Brauner, Robert F. Lyons, Vernon Wells, Debra Kaye (92 min)